


Travellers

by Adeline_Hatter



Series: Hatter's Blackrock Chronicles/Flux Buddies stuff [1]
Category: Blackrock Chronicles - Fandom, flux buddies - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Forever, Look at me pulling out the obscure fandoms this week off, Mid-Canon Flux Buddies, Post Blackrock Canon, Rythian's perspective, and on again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 09:08:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16364984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adeline_Hatter/pseuds/Adeline_Hatter
Summary: The Wizard sees The Scientist again, but hesitates.





	Travellers

Stories would be told and carried by the army that lived and thrived within this forest, about this moment that shouldn't have been possible, a breathe taken in tandem with the beginning. That's how they would tell it as the world stalled to hear it.    
  
He takes the breathe at the beginning, watching as a woman takes two steps out of the forest, he watches her from his vantage point on top of a mushroom, older and wiser than any others, taller too, he cocks his head and recoils as he feels the sheer amount of flux that rolls off of her, curling up her right arm and onto her right side, her right eye unmatching to the other from what he can tell.   
  
Rythian is about to walk away, leave her be in the forest, he had no reason to believe her a threat anymore, return to Zoey's castle, where he was sure to find something to do in the days leading up to her coronation and reunion to her kingdom.    
  
But then he sees  _ Him.  _

 

His hair is a bit longer, curling round his chin and slightly cinged, his shoulders remain light, his footsteps too, unburdened- They should be burdened. 

 

Why was he here? In Zoey’s kingdom, Zoey’s realm, a land that had been looking for her and had found her in all due time, a place that had spoken and claimed that they were safe here. 

 

A croack of movement, gentle to his ears reaches him as the toadstool he’s sat on moves slightly underneath him and he settles a small nervous pat to it, he couldn’t understand them just yet, but he’d been picking up some cues that were solely needed for the Twilight Forest’s officially most epic awesome wizard royal advisor- Zoey’s words, not his -to learn in order to serve they’re future Queen correctly. 

 

But, he could tell that members of the court still held him in suspiscioun, which was fine, he was the foreign entity, that still didn’t explain why  _ He  _ of all people had found himself within this realm with… Whoever that woman was. 

 

Rythain suspected that the flux marring the woman’s skin was caused by him, who else could have done something so unplanned and stupid to someone? 

 

They step close, he has a chance here, he moves to draw his sword and he- He falters, because something is unfamiliar about The Scientist this time. 

 

Because The Scientist looks at the woman walking in front of him with purple marring his face as if a claw had run it’s talons and left a scar, his eyes the same colour and something seems to almost melt in them as he answers a question that the woman asks him with invested excitement. 

 

He falters because the Scientist’s tone is too soft, far too soft to belong to him. 

Rythian falters at the excitement, the wonder in his face. 

 

He falters because he knows that look. 

 

The look that had directed the Scientist to exactly what Rythian had and would always fight to protect. 

 

A million eyes and ears buried within these woods, all watching, all listening as the Wizard has his chance but does not take it because he is changed from who he once was, as all beings change. 

 

Because Rythian knows within a single moment that Lalna will get hurt in a way that would last and be more satisfying than killing him would ever be. 

 

He knows the look on Lalna’s face. 

 

For it is the same look on his face when faced with the soon to be Queen of this realm, this dimension, this forest. 

 

So he eases his fingers off of his sword, then leans down and runs a hand over the surface of the toadstool as Zoey had shown him months prior with a gentleness he had not once held. 

 

“Tell the Princess.” He asks, well it’s a little bit more like an order, “There are Travellers in her forest who need to be watched.” 

  
  



End file.
